dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fruit of the Tree of Might
The Fruit of the Tree of MightDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 (神精樹の実, Shinseijuu no Mi; lit. "Fruit of the Gods") is a fruit spawned by the Tree of Might. It appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Overview The fruit is a light orange color, and looks similar to that of the durian fruit. It is spawned by the Tree of Might after enough energy and life force is absorbed through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's or Namek's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth and the tree essentially sucks the life out of the planet the seed was planted on. Despite all this, the Tree of Might is not truly evil but simply requires such a massive amount of energy to grow, few, if any planets can sustain it without dying. King Kai mentions that only Gods are meant to eat the fruits; in the FUNimation dub, King Kai says that the fruit was originally meant to feed the Eternal Dragons (Shenron, Porunga, etc.). This fruit gives whomever consumes it a massive power increase, and squeezed fruit from the Tree of Might would make a powerful energy drink.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Amond mentions that with the use of the Tree of Might's fruits, they might even be able to defeat even Frieza. Turles eats this fruit during his battle with Goku and quickly gains a strong advantage, with his power level being increased by more than 15x its original level. Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Movie Pamphlet, 1990 Goku attempts to attack Turles with repeated Kaio-ken attacks, but even this is nowhere near enough to bring the evil Saiyan down. Goku eventually spawns a Spirit Bomb after absorbing the energy of the tree (as the tree is essentially a living thing, energy can be gathered from it for a Spirit Bomb), and successfully kills Turles and the tree along with him. Physical effects Eating the fruit immediately increases the user's muscle mass dramatically, the user's body then quickly recedes back to its normal shape. It is unknown whether or not Turles' body would have been permanently bulked up had he eaten all the Tree of Might fruit on Earth. Video game appearances When playing as Turles in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, before battle, he will be seen holding a piece of the fruit. He can also eat a piece of fruit during battles which makes him instantly go to MAX Power. It gives him an increase in strength, speed, ki, and defense for a limited time (further shortened if he uses a Blast 1, Blast 2, or his Ultimate Blast), as well as regenerate 1 health bar. The fruit of the Tree of Might also makes a similar appearance in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. The fruit is used by Turles and his henchmen to power up in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Fruit of the Tree of Might is an item that increases all abilities. The Fruit of the Tree of Might also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Towa is able to grow some of the Fruit amplified by the effects the Demon Realm for Turles and Lord Slug. During the Battle on Planet Namek, Turles gives Burter and Jeice some of this Fruit causing them to power up and gain a aura of Dark Magic. Upon seeing it, Old Kai identifies it as a divine fruit that is intended only to be consumed by the deities such as himself and Chronoa (conforming to the original depiction as Fruit of the Gods). Turles and Slug later use the Demon Realm-enhanced fruit to power up in order to deal with the Future Warrior. Though their power increases exponentially, Turles discovers that Towa had tainted the Fruit causing himself and Slug to swell with Dark energy. Towa and Mira later appear and Towa reveals she decided to try out a new spell that sacrifices life to increase power and decides to use Turles and Slug as test subjects, causing them to take on an imperfect version of the Supervillain form. However despite the power of their new form, they are overpowered and defeated by a combined Ki Wave and Burning Attack from the Future Warrior and Future Trunks. Outside of the main story, the Demon Realm version appears in Parallel Quest 17: Ginyu and the Fruit where Turles will appear and give some to the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu even compares its effects to being equal to him stealing a "perfect body". If the quest's Ultimate Finish achievements are met, then Turles will fly off to the Wasteland and give some of the Fruit to Vegeta. Turles will also eat some himself, leading to a battle with both Dark Vegeta and Dark Turles. The Fruit of the Tree of Might also appears as one of Turles' Super Skills which the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Turles' Training. If the button is pressed after eating the fruit, the user will move in front of their opponent to preform a melee attack. However the user must be careful as they are vulnerable to attack while consuming the fruit. During their training, Turles mentions he plans to plant a Tree of Might in Conton City once the analyzes of its soil is complete and though he is aware the Future Warrior is a member of the Time Patrol, he believes they will ultimately join him once the tree is planted. Turles also identifies it as originally being the Fruit of the Gods and claims that if one eats enough of it, they will essentially obtain the power of the Gods. Also during Lord Slug's Training, Slug brings the Future Warrior along with him to steal the Fruit of the Tree of Might under the pretense of training them alongside Turles. Though the Warrior manages to defeat Turles and complete their training, Slug fails to steal the Fruit, but swears he will acquire some of it eventually. Variations *'Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - The Demon Realm is capable of amplifying the effects of the Tree of Might's fruit, this was discovered by Turles and Towa in Xenoverse 2 when Turles requested that Towa get some of the fruit for him. Anyone who eats this amplified fruit will gain power beyond compare. References es:Fruto del Árbol del Poder ru:Плоды Шинсейджу Category:Objects Category:Foods